


macgyver+borrow

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, borrower mac, come here jack let me whiper in your ear tell you things so we wont die, consepts only, little mac - Freeform, mac is a borrower, murdoc is still obssesed, plot mix, plot remix, poket mac, still clever as shit mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: "when he was young his father and mother both had told him "never let the human beans see you !""beans are dangerous" they'd said ,and in his child's heart there words were law , so this was the law he'd carried with him"or mac is very much himself ..only 5 ins tallpart 1 of macgyver plot mix's





	macgyver+borrow

**Author's Note:**

> this is part one of a few things im doing , im calling it plot mixs because its concepts and situations only not characters, everything takes place in the macgyver universe , theses are not full crossovers . everything here will be a one shot but they will be in order .
> 
> .iv screwed with the timeline  
> .mac is 5 inch tall :D

 

 

 

    when he was young his father and mother both had told him "never let the human beans see you !""beans are dangerous" they'd said ,and in his child's heart there words were law , so this was the law he'd carried with him

 

 

then his mother dies

 

 

then his father leaves

 

 

"to find more of us " his father says ,but the law stays with him , as his grandfather teaches him all that he knows , like how to make one thing another thing , how to borrow only just so , so no bean will notice you'd borrowed at all, and how to talk to the animals with whom they live among -asking a grasshopper for a lift had been particularly fun-

 

 

then his grandfather to. leaves his life

 

 

and mac hadn't been able to stand to stay in what was once there coiled little home beneath fine wooden floor boards, where only ghost and silence echoed now, so he leaves at no more then 17 , fly's with migrating birds for what must be miles, or whats seemed like miles , hes never done to well with heights , when they stop off to water and bathe in a quaint neighborhood surrounded by trees , he'd departed from them

 

 

the world around him had been growing dark, the last of the suns rays painting the sky in blood and fire , he'd needed desperately to find a place to stay for the night , a house , odd shaped and odd colored had caught his eye by chance , and he'd hurried along ,squirmed into a crack in the foundation and weaved his way through wood and steel to its core , where cracks in kitchen floorboards let in light and warmth

 

 

one night he'd told himself , one night

 

 

then in the morning rays peeking through glass, he'd met "bozer" the bean that lived there , mac liked bozer , because bozer made magic, or at least , that's what it seemed to him ,bozer made pictures that moved , with nothing but a screen that was green , mac had found himself utterly fascinated, a night turns into a week , a week of watching and learning and becoming ever more enchanted , and mac is so distracted he almost doesn't realize his small bag is nearly empty of food and water

 

 

and he realized he'd have no chose but to borrow from his new "friend " , he borrows cheerios and sugar , finds a clever way to fill his small canteen with milk , even cuts out a small portion of carpet and certain with a homemade knife , and drags it all down into the warm perfect wood square between to beams hes made his own , he puts the carpet down like his own little room and uses the curtain as a sleeping bag , it will do for now, hell need more

 

 

after all hes decided to stay

 

 

but he feels a twinge in his gut for the chunks hes had to cut , so he'd crawls back up to where he'd cut the chunk of carpet, takes out the knife his grandfather made him that can do so so many things "army knife " he'd called it , and does a trick his father showed him , leaves it behind , like a gift , or a trade

 

 

the next morning the bean wakes to a paperclip shaped like a camera laying in a hole of missing floor , the paperclip seems to interest bozer far more , so he'd began leaving them every night he borrowed,

 

_then bozer sees him_

 

 

it happened at night , he'd gone out as he always did , to gather as little supplies as he could , needing tissue cloth , he'd found himself in bozers room , he'd gone to pull it with all his strength from its container grunting as he did , he'd pulled it half way only to look up and see.. a pair of brown eyes staring at him , the moonlight flirting in through the window highlighting there surprise

 

 

he'd been so shocked himself that at first he stood, frozen hearing only his heart ringing in his ears, then he'd slowly crept down from the dresser , and snuck away back to his hole , he'd been unable to sleep that night , his stomach roiling

 

 

but bozer doesn't seek to destroy him , instead he starts leaving small portions of food and cloth in the corner by the hole , at first he dares not touch them , but he slowly feels the law hes carried with him slipping as he finds hes lonely , so he starts taking the small offerings leavening paperclips in there place , witch bozer starts collecting as if they are something precious

 

 

the friendship was enviable from there , and a short time later he moves about the house freely , bozer and himself truly co inhabiting ,until the 2 are  the best of friends , and the law fades to the background to become white noise

 

 

 

when hes 18 he reads about a place called MIT, reads all about the things you can build, the things you can do ,and he wants to go there, he wants to more then hes ever wanted anything , when he explains this to bozer hes not happy , but doesn't stop him when he takes to the migrating birds again to get where he want to go

 

 

flying truly does open up the world

 

 

he settles in a crack in the library , comes out at night to read any and every book he can get his hands on,left open or not , until his head is filled with as many subject as he can cram into it , with this knowledge he becomes infatuated with creation

 

 

he finds the lab is easy to access through a path in the wall , and he takes to borrowing from there as well , the wires and gears are hard to refashion to his size , but he manages , the first thing he makes is a voice amplifier , black and light that fits comfortably around his neck , he'd had to write down everything he'd wanted to say to bozer , it works , and when he returns home it will truly open new doors in there friendship ,he continuous to create , continues to learn all that he can

 

 

then he learns of war

 

 

then he learns of bombs , Afghanistan, solider,army

 

 

and he feels the same strings that tugged him to MIT pull hard in his gut, and his minds made up , he writs a letter to bozer , asks a pigeon to take it , asks another to take him to a special plane, and he knows he was thinking more with his heart and less with his head , couldn't see the forest for the tress , because the next thing he knows hes there, in the dessert or "sandbox " as the beans call it , surrounded by noise and men in shades of green with steel that bangs in there hands

 

 

he runs into more of his kind , there eyes dark and skin like fine coffee ,but he cant understand them , nor they him , and hes left to huddle and think under bunks and disparaged bags , and he cant remember how he ever thought he'd be useful here , what someone his size could possibly do , he considers going home , dejected and defeated

 

 

then he meets jack

 

 

hes loud and commanding ..and his equipment is complete inadequacy , so mac fixes it , it takes all night with his tiny hands but he manages , in the morning it gets someone punched and he feels terrible ,so when night comes again he leave a note , its simple but honest , honest in the fact he signs it

 

 

_i did it -mac_

 

 

when morning comes and jack finds his note his only reaction is a scratch of his head , and a hollard "who the hell is mac ?" and he finds himself grinning for what seems like the first time in forever , he takes to watching jack after that , and learns many thing about him

 

 

like that jack looks hard on the outside , but is a relatively good man , who loves his country and cares about his men , then jack gets a new scouting partner , new and young...and arrogant , that enviable string aches as it pulls harder then it ever as before, as jack prepares to go on a morning scan of the area , and before he can really think , hes climbed onto jack as smoothy as he can and hid in a shirt pocket when the man isn't looking

 

 

its a good thing he did , jack is left on his own as his partner wanders ahead without him , and jack finds himself in a building that hasn't been cleared , mac recognizes the "click" as it happens and jack freezes, knowing hes going to die alone ,but macs heart aches and he cant have any of it , so he squirms out of the pocket, crawls quickly to the back of jacks neck by his ear , makes sure his voice amplifier is working and says

 

 

"i know how to do this "

 

 

and jack would have filched had he been a lesser man mac knows , instead he says "what the hell" and they could be here all day with mac explaining , instead he begs jack to let him help him , to let him _save_ him ,jack lets him , so mac instructs him through whispers in his ear "move that " cut that " "no that one" , until the bomb that would have blown jack to smithereens is neutralized

 

 

after , jack asks him how he did that , and mac tells him everything , tells him about bozer , MIT, flying on pidgins and planes for the first time , and wanting more then anything to help people, and jack , unpredictable jack , smiles down at him , and says "well hell kid , looks like you could use someone looking out for your tiny little ass " and mac smirks right back "oh ? who almost exploded ?"

 

 

and jack laughs deep and true , and mac finds he likes the sound

 

 

they stick together after that , jack becoming a staple as both a sniper and someone who magically seems to know how to help with defusing bombs, jack also becomes known for "improvising" with macs whispers in his ears , they serve together -tho for mac no one will know it -and they come home together

 

 

jack and bozer become friends by proxy , its different from the way mac and jack are friends or mac and bozer are friends ,but its familiar and warm

 

 

then mac learns of something called DXs and everything they do , both on the surface and under , jack has a certain leave of clearance after all ,and the sting tugs , he's learned to trust it  "i want to work here " he says sadly to jack , and jack leans over him his eyes hard and focused as he reads "that's a big goal hoss " "im big on the inside " and jack had smiled "you know that thing we did in the sandbox , with you hiding in my collar to lend a voice now and then , it worked pretty well , saved a lot of lives " and macs ears perk at that as he dares to hope

 

 

jack leans closer to the counter , level with the screen on the computer "you know i might just want to work there too"

 

 

and the law evaporates like smoke as macs heart pounds in his ears .


End file.
